Moth to a Flame
by mdiggory
Summary: AU set during season four. Just a little one shot of my favorite couple Brachel seen through Haley's eyes.


a/n: Just a quick drabble I wrote last night because I'm feeling completely blocked on my other stories. The next chapter of my Brachel fic is about 80 percent finished, I've got the dialog down now I just have to write in a few descriptions and it should be finished in a few days but the Breyton fic is utterly stalled, I've got about four pages that I'm thinking I may just post already and then write a epilogue to tie up loose ends, right now that seems to be the best course of action. So anyway, here is a nonsensical one-shot mainly from Haley's perspective on my favorite nonexistent couple, enjoy!

Moth to a Flame

Disclaimer: all characters are the property of the cw.

'It's got to be the hair', Haley muses as she sits in their Contemporary Issues class watching Brooke observe the redhead seated in front of her with intense concentration. Brooke is a cheery girl, a bright shining star so it only seems appropriate that someone of an equal vibrant nature should draw her attention. For months now she thought it would be Lucas, but he is much too introverted to be in a serious relationship with the effervescent brunette. But Rachel on the other hand, well that one came right out of left field, yet the more she thinks about it the more logical it becomes.

Many believe that the only reason the two once sworn arch enemies are hanging out together is because Brooke and Peyton appear to be on the outs, but Haley has spent an inordinate amount of time watching the pair and their interactions when they think none's the wiser. There's nothing huge, no glaring signs pointing one direction or another, mostly just inside jokes that they don't care to explain to outsiders. The despicable words affectionally tossed back at one another like cutesy pet names, the little touches and sly looks passed between them are enough to set off the fire alarm.

And **there**, just now Rachel reaches her hand back behind her chair, her hand accidentally on purpose caressing Brooke's bare calf for six, _no eight_ seconds. Brooke's eyes fluttering closed, a soft gasp escaping her lips before she composes herself and continues on with her quiz.

Haley's eyes quickly darts across the room searching her classmates faces to see if anyone else has caught that subtle display of…well she's not actually sure. Her brown eyes dance from one clueless face to another until they fall upon an intense pair of golden orbs staring intently back at her. The red head uses the tip of her pen to sweep her burgundy locks out of the way and pins Haley with a poignant stare. She's not quite angry, but she's not happy either, if Haley had to classify the look she'd call it…_egnimatic._ Yeah, egnimatic the same look that was pasted on the redheads face last Saturday at the after game party when Ha;ey stood outside of the well hidden bathroom in the study at Rachel's house. The line for the hallway bathroom was ridiculously long so she snooped around the sprawling plantation house for an alternative. The speakers outside blasting a hypnotic beat wasn't enough to cover up the distinctive sounds coming from the small half-bath and being Brooke's roommate for several months, Haley was able to distinguish her raspy moans emitting from the closed door almost immediately.

Outraged that the girl had moved on so quickly after claiming to love no other boy but Lucas, Haley waited in the shadows wanting to confront her friend the instant she walked out of the bathroom. Instead she stood stock still as Brooke followed by Rachel walked out of the small room, righting their clothing, running shaky fingers through their hair and reapplying lipgloss before rejoining the raging kegger outside. Haley was certain they hadn't seen her lurking in the dark but as she pulled the door of her father's study closed Rachel sent a penetrating glance to the very corner Haley resided, causing Haley's heart to momentarily stop until the thick oak door shut, breaking off eye contact.

Now, two rows over and three chairs back, she's locked in another optical standoff with the redhead. The other girl smirks, lifts her right hand and flips Haley off. Shaking her head in irritation Haley turns in her chair, facing the front of the class once more and decides to give her quiz another check to make sure her answers are perfect. All thoughts of red hair, nail scratched creamy thighs and disheveled brunettes are pushed aside in favor of current political topics. But even as she rewords her stance on euthanasia Haley can't help but wonder what is it that seems to draw Brooke to the obnoxious bitch like a moth to a flame. '_it's gotta be the hair._'


End file.
